<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy Baguette by SabrielStories7768</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500899">Candy Baguette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768'>SabrielStories7768</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sabriel OS [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Drowning, Anniversary, Fluff, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, gay boys, mlm, this is just a bunch of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t play coy, you’ve been asking me questions like that, spread out, for two months now,” Sam said and Gabriel shrugged. “What are you planning, angel?” Sam asked, and Gabriel smiled at him. </p><p>“You’ll see,” He promised</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sabriel OS [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy Baguette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to thank some people for helping me with this. My Group on Instagram, (I don’t know if they want their Instagram names published) thank u bros. Y’all gods. </p><p>Anyways enjoy the fluffiness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Sammy?” Gabriel asked, one lazy sunday morning while they were cuddled up under the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam hummed quietly in response, a lazy hand rubbing Gabriel’s back as Gabriel’s head lie on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your favorite color?” He asked and Sam chuckled lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, looking down at Gabriel, as Gabriel looked up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re favorite color? What is it?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam shrugged, “Specifically? Midnight blue. Generally? Dark blue.” He yawned and ran his hand up and down Gabriel’s back some more, making Gabriel shiver lightly at the gentle touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why?” Sam asked and Gabriel shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a question,” He responded, Sam nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~+~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were out walking at night. Peaceful place, middle of an open field, stars shining bright in the sky. The moon was full and it gave a nice glow to Sam’s features. Gabriel, of course was caught staring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled a bit, cheeks dusted pink, “What?” He asked, the angel shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just staring at my gorgeous boyfriend,” Gabriel said and Sam rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel chuckled as Sam tried to move away from him, but Gabriel grabbed him and pulled him close, Sama chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a weirdo,” Sam mumbled and Gabriel shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m your weirdo,” He smiles cheekily and Sam can’t resist the smile that creeps on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right,” He muttered, gently booping his nose gently with his own, and waited for a nod with a smile before pulling Gabriel in to kiss him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel smiles in the kiss and willfully returns it, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders. Their kisses are gentle, sweet and just full of love and care. When they finally pulled apart for 30 seconds, Sam chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I ask a stupid question?” Gabriel asked and Sam sighed over dramatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” He says and Gabriel smiles with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your favorite flower?” He asked and Sam took a deep breath, thinking about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blue Iris or Camellia,” Sam said and Gabriel hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love flowers, hmm,” Gabriel hummed and Sam chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re pretty,” Sam provided as an explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel nodded, “Indeed they are,” he agreed, leaning in to kiss Sam again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~+~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had gone out on a supply run. Sam offered to go so Dean and Cas could have some ‘alone time’. Yeah, Dean flipped him off for that one. Gabriel had dragged him to the candy isle, and Sam just stood back as Gabriel put candies in the cart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just snap this stuff into existence?” Sam asked, his voice low and Gabriel shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why use grace when you can use money, like a normal citizen?” He asked and Sam rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Dean didn’t mean it like that,” Sam said and Gabriel shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. By the way, what is your favorite candy?” Gabriel asked and Sam shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything sour,” Sam said and Gabriel chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matches your personality perfectly,” he teased and Sam shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up, shortcake. We gotta go,” Sam teased back, before leaving Gabriel in the candy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~+~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sammy!” Was the last thing Sam heard as water filled his ears. He tried to kick and move, but he only sunk deeper. He tried not to let panic rise, but he was tied to weights. On top of that, he’s tall and muscular, which means he's big. Which means even more weight. And Now, he’s sinking to the bottom of a pitch black lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has no clue whether his eyes are open or not. They burn either way, it’s dark either way. Sam’s lungs start to burn, yearning for oxygen. He’s trying his hardest not to give into the need to breathe, keeping water out of his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was beginning to feel faint, lightheaded. His mind started fading from reality. The weights hit something, and Sam feels the thump. He feels like he’s floating. He can’t hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears and his own heart beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inhaled nothing but water, and it hurts at first. He wants to cough, but then it all goes pitifully numb. He feels numb, and barely registers someone grabbing him, unlocking the deadbolts keeping him to the weights, ripping apart the rope, and pulling him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam barely processes the light, or the air around him. His eyes remain closed, he knocks out, and he’s not breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel had fought off Castiel, who was holding him and Dean back from saving Sam. Not because he didn’t want Sam to be saved, but because he didn’t want to lose two in one day. He was scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Gabriel got the upperhand and dived in after Sam. He didn’t need air, not as much as Sam did. It took longer than Gabriel cared to admit, but he found Sam. Using his grace to break him free and swim him to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel breathed in air greedily as he reached the top, but forgot about that within seconds. Dean and Cas helped pull Sam out of the water. Dean checked for a heartbeat. He was still alive, but he wasn’t breathing, so that heartbeat wouldn’t stay long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel couldn’t care less about anything else. He laid his hands right over where Sam’s lungs were, and shot grace through his hands. Sam violently jerked up and coughed up water, gasping for air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean and Gabriel helped him sit up so he could get it all out. Sam held onto both of them. Cas kneeled next to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sam’s breathing was back to semi normal, Dean engulfed him in a hug, and Sam gratefully returned it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever, and I mean ever, do that again!” Dean said, and Sam nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas rubbed his back, comfortingly.  Those two weren’t at a comfortable hugging point yet, but no one seemed to care. Sam accepted Castiel’s version of affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel hugged Sam as soon as Dean released him, and Sam wrapped his arms around him tightly. Gabriel can feel Sam’s racing heartbeat, heavy breathing, and just pure panic coming from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let's get you home,” Gabriel whispers, and Sam nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~+~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s leaning against a tree. It’s the middle of autumn, and he has a headache. So what does he do? He goes outside, puts in his headphones, and plays gentle music as he reads. Leaves fall and get blown around him as the wind picks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam heard the footsteps, but didn’t look up. He knew the footsteps. Gabriel sat next to him, and leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder, reading whatever Sam was. Sam leaned his head against Gabriels, and Gabriel pulled one of Sam’s earbuds out, putting it in his own ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for an hour, reading. Every once in a while, Gabriel would nudge Sam to turn the page, and Sam would. After that hour, Gabriel looked up at Sam, and gently kissed his cheek. Sam paused his music, and Gabriel gently leans in, poking his nose with his own, silently asking to kiss him correctly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam easily responds, leaning in and kissing him genty. They had little signs, little acts that asked the questions so they didn’t have to. Gabriel’s nose touches were silent asks for kisses in moments like this. Other asks would be tapping Sam on the arm three times. Sam also did the nose boops, or he’d run his hand across Gabriel’s shoulders, left to right, depending on context. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had little signs and silent asks. When they parted, they stared at the others eyes. Gabriel took a deep breath and broke the gaze. “If you could eat anywhere in the world, where would it be?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Paris or Rome,” Sam responded and Gabriel nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, what’s with the questions?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel looked at him confused. Sam chuckled a small bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play coy, you’ve been asking me questions like that, spread out, for two months now,” Sam said and Gabriel shrugged. “What are you planning, angel?” Sam asked, and Gabriel smiled at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” He promised, “Come, Dean sent me out here to get you, but your fall aesthetic looked too peaceful to disturb, and now I’m sure he’s mad at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he was, he would have sent Cas. I think he wanted you to check on me,” Sam said and Gabriel shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go anyway,” Gabriel said and stood, Sam stood and followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~+~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam woke up one morning, bed empty. He groans and sits up, checking his phone. It was 8 am, Gabriel doesn’t usually let him out of bed until at least 9:30. He rubbed sleep from his eyes, and saw flowers on his desk. His favorites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled a bit to himself, he stood and touched the stems gently, well they were definitely real. He noticed three different types of sour candy. Sour patch, sour worms, and those rainbow sour airhead candies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam checked his phone one more time. Then it hit him. His and Gabriel’s anniversary. Full year. Seeing a card, he picked it up, sitting down on the bed to read it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hiya Sammy, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look I know it’s cheesy and probably over romantic, but you deserve it. All of it. There are things planned for this evening, so that’s where I am right now. But you have the flowers, candies, and one more present to keep you company while I’m out. Remember, I’ll see you tonight, I love you. &lt;3 </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.s, wear the easy-to-take off pants tonight ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled as he closed the card, smiling to himself. This is what all those questions were. A knock at the door made him jump. Who else is up early? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He called, Dean opens the door, but pauses a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flowers, candy, card… isit Gabriel’s birthday?” Dean asked, “Does he even have one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled, and shook his head, “No clue, never told me. But no, our anniversary, actually,” He said and Dean nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, forgot that was today,” Dean chuckled, “Full year, huh?” He asked and Sam nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for you, man. And I mean that, honestly. When I heard that you two got together, I’ll be honest, I was skeptical but… you two work together… better than I thought you would,” Dean said and Sam nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just hope it lasts. But… I have a feeling it will,” Sam said, and Dean nodded. “Well, me and Cas were going to get breakfast together, Cas woke me up so he could take me out properly for breakfast.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you came in here?” Sam asked, Dean shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something silky and blue, think their bedsheets or something, library table. Thought you might know something about it,” Dean said and Sam nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two go, I’ll handle it,” Sam said, and Dean nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves, and Sam chuckled to himself again. “Really, Gabriel?” He said fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~+~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel met him at a dock, it was a little after 3 pm and Sam was asked to wear nice clothes, so he did. One of his nice suit, shirts and pants, he felt arms wrapped around behind him. “Hello there, handsome,” Gabriel’s voice said and Sam smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel allowed him to turn, and they gave each other a proper hug. Sam had a long box in his pocket, “What’s that?” Gabriel asked, and Sam chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get this later,” Sam promised and Gabriel pretended to pout, before cracking into a smile. “Are you ready?” Gabriel asked, and Sam smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam almost didn’t trust him, but he did. The scene around them changed, Sam could sense that. “Open them,” Gabriel said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he did, Gabriel was pulling him out of an alleyway, straight into Paris. Sam was dumbfounded, and looked at Gabriel in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- Paris?” Sam asked, genuinely not expecting it and Gabriel nodded happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, come on!” Gabriel said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel took him to dinner first, of course it was absolutely delicious. Better than Sam thought he would ever taste. Then it was sightseeing, Gabriel pointing out facts about certain parts of the city. As everything was calming down, so did they. Now they’re walking in a park, arms linked, telling jokes and chucking softly to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still haven’t shown me what’s in your pocket,” Gabriel points out and Sam chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it definitely isn’t Paris,” Sam chuckled and Gabriel smiled, proudly, but they stopped walking as Sam got the box out of his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam handed him the box. It was long and thin, a velvet covering. Gabriel slowly opened it. A necklace. A heart charm with an emerald jewel hung from a golden chain. Underneath the jewel, cursive writing read </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My Hunter”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connected to the heart, wings. Golden little wings, so detailed, and they actually closely resembled Gabriels. Each wing had a word. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“His Angel”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel stared at it, tears already welling up in his eyes. Sam didn’t have time to question, Gabriel tackled him in an embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sammy,” Gabriel whispers, “Sammy this… it’s beautiful. When did you-?” Gabriel asked, pulling away and Sam smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been saving up money for 6 months. I know a guy, and he was willing to custom make it,” Sam said and Gabriel had to wipe away his own tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel carefully took the necklace, closing the case and setting it within a bag they had. Sam helped him put it on, and Gabriel looked up at him. Perfect fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit Sam, you got an archangel crying,” Gabriel muttered with a chuckle and Sam chuckled a bit as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hugged once more, Sam held him tightly. Enjoying the warm embrace of the other, Gabriel pulled his head back without removing himself from Sam’s hold. Pressing their noses together, Sam smiles at the silent ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He responds by gently kissing Gabriel. In this very moment Sam knew. He loved this angel. He’s known that for a while now, but something deeper ran through. Sam didn’t want to be without him, he would break if it ever did happen. Sam needed Gabriel, and Sam knew  Gabriel needed him too. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>